Marauders eraYear one
by outwitted
Summary: Time to tell the tale of Sirus,James,Lupin and Peter! Come inside and few the lives of the four lives untold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Puppy here!**_

_Attempting to write a Fanfic again. Lets hope I actually did well! Aha._

_I do not own the characters, Hogwarts, or most of the stuff that was in the book that is in here._

"On the train now Peter, that's a dear, here we go." A plump women with rosy cheeks helped her young son onto the train. He looked around nervously with his watery eyes. He was a fairly plump boy. His hair a slight mess as it fell to his shoulders. "Don't be nervous Peter! You'll do great!" She encouraged him, handing him his pet rat.

"M-Mum! What am I to do..?" He asked her, his voice quivering with intense worry.

"Sweet heart, I'm sure you'll be fine. Hop onto the train now!" She grinned up at him as he made his way up the steps, her chest filling with pride.

"Bye Mum!" He called back to her, feeling a little less worried when she called back her good bye and a good luck. He looked around, he didn't really know weather he should go into a compartment with someone else or just find one alone..

He finally found one he could be in alone for now.

"I am so glade that Dumbledore is allowing our little Remmy to go to Hogwarts!" Exclaimed a tall women, fussing over a short boys hair. The boy swatted at her hand, to which she laughed and pulled it back.

"Mum! Would you stop it please!" He asked her for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He ran his hand through his thick brown hair in annoyance.

"Oh stop acting so up tight son." Laughed a fairly tall and slender man beside the women.

The three of them stood together beside the hogwarts express, saying there good byes. The young one looked anxious to get onto the train and to the magical school he was to attend. He looked to his dad and rolled his eyes.

"Dad, what am I going to do about m-" He cut off when he saw the look on his fathers face. It was a deathly serious look, and indicated that he should be shutting himself up about it right then and there. How could he be so stupid to almost say it aloud?

"Now son you listen here." He began in a hushed tone. Causing the boy to lean closer. "Close to the full moon, Dumbledor will come and find you. He has arrangements I do believe so make sure you get to him and not to forget. Promise me Remus." He looked around causiously.

Remus, the boy, nodded to his father. "Promise." He whispered.

His mother reached towards him and ruffled his hair. "Up to the train then Remmy! Don't wanna miss it!" She smiled at her son with watery eyes. "Be safe!"

Remus rolled his eyes at him mother. "Love you mum, love you dad." He told them as he climbed on the train to find a seat. Behind him he could hear his mother let out a cry of happiness.

He wandered into a compartment with what seemed to be a lonely timid boy. Taking a seat and not saying anything yet.

"Go!" Demanded a stern women. Her arms crossed as she was to see her eldest son off. Beside her, a younger version of the eldest stood beside her, smirking. "Onto the train Sirius!" She snapped at him. Pointing a boney finger

Sirius stood before her. He was the eldest black son, about to start his first year. He tried to stop himself from glaring at his parents. He looked over to the train and nodded. "Fine." He growled, climbing the steps.

"Make sure to say Hello to your cousins, Sirius Black! And write once you get into Slytherin." She called to his back. Sirius didn't look back to his mother once he was on. Oh yes, he was going to be in Slytherin. He spat in disgust. He hated that thought. To be like his family.

He looked around. All the compartments seemed to be filled, he was debating what one to go to when he stumbled forward as something hit his back.

"Good luck James, and remember, we will be proud of you none-the-less." Muttered a women, her slender arms wrapped around a young boy. He square glasses slightly askew from his mothers embrace. He laughed slightly.

"Mum I'll be fine I promise! Can I please go on the train now?" He told him mother anxiously. His nerves getting the best of him. As his mother released him he stumbled back a few steps. "Love you mum! Love you Dad!" He called as he rushed onto the train.

His owl rested in its cage as he walked onwards. He wasn't aware of what was in front of him and bumped into someone in front of him.

"Hey!" The boy in front of him whipped around, grabbing onto the nearest thing to help balance him, that just so happened to be James's shoulder.

James looked at the hand on his shoulder and back to the others face. "Sorry mate, didn't see where I was going." He apolgized to him, offering a slight smiled.

The other rolled his eyes and nodded. "'S fine." He retracted his hand back to his side. "I'm Sirius Black by the way."

"James Potter."

"Shall we find a compartment then?" Suggested Sirius. He seemed to think the two were going to end up together anyways.

James shrugged. "Sure. Lets go into..." He observed the area. "That one." He pointed to the one that was mostly empty compartment with only two others in it.

"Alright." Sirius agreed, leading the way inside it. He nodded to the two others. "'Ello, mind if we join here?"

"No." Said the one with the thick brown hair, it was much shorter then the other boys. He was skinnier and seemed nicer and friendlier. Across from him, a pudgy little boy sat, looking outside the window, he seemed to tense up as the two walked in.

"I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter." He gestured to James.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I'm not to sure who that is though." He used his head to motion towards Peter.

"Oi!" James yelled, making the other jump. He turned his head slowly.

"H-Hi, I'm Peter Petegrew..." He muttered quietly.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" Remus exclaimed.

_Well, so they meet! What did you all think?_

_-Puppy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mmmkay, here you go loves, Chapter two. Thanks to my one reviewer, hope you all are enjoing it. _

_I do not own characters or anything in the actuall books. Any paragraph containing a * is from a book or somthing JSYK_

_Puppy_

As the train started off, the four boys began to talk more. Well, at least Remus, Sirius and James were, Peter held his tongue. James and Sirius had really hit it off, laughing about. Remus had seemed to strike the two boys interests and Peter just felt as though he had fallen in love with them. They were completely and utterly amazing in his eyes! And he had just met them!

"Oh good one James!" Exclaimed Sirius, slapping his knee and laughing, his eyes watering with tears of laughter.

"Thank you Sirius! Got me in a wee bit of trouble but, hey! It was worth it!" The two laughed again.

Ready to tell his own story now, Sirius opened his mouth, wanting to tell of the time he scared the his little brother before but, was interrupted by a girls voice.

"Is there any more room in here?" She asked. She had flowing red hair that fell just past her shoulders and a smile playing on her lips. She leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed as she looked at them. Accompanying her was a boy, his hair was slimy it looked, greasy basically. He had no smile and just looked at the crowd unpleasantly. James already didn't like him. Nor it seemed, did Sirius.

"Room for one more." He told her, gesturing to the seat in between him and James, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Peter had hidden his face now in fear of new people and Remus was just looking at them.

She looked to the boy with her, clearly seeing the seat between Peter and Remus. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you think Sev?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "It seems, that we aren't, wanted..." He said in a drawl voice.

James rolled his eyes. "You can come if you like, squeeze between the four of us." He offered, smirking at Lily.

Peter look up, happy to be included.

Lily slid into the compartment, and, instead of sitting beside James and Sirius, went right between Remus and Peter. James made a small sound of discontent as the boy sat between them.

"I'm Lily Evans by the way, and this is my friend Severus Snape." She smiled reassuringly at Severus, who just nodded.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Petegrew and I'm Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you Lily." Greeted Remus, shaking her hand.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius looked to James, having to lean over to see past the greasy head of Severus.

*"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" He asked James.

*"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad...got a problem with that?" Replied James.

*Sirius shook his head opening his mouth to answer James but, was interrupted by Severus. "No. If you'd rather be brawny then brainy." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Sev!" Exclaimed Lily, "I want to be a Gryffindor too, I hope I get to." She said with a laugh.

James nodded, smiling at Lily.

Everyone went quiet for the rest of the ride. Peter seemed to be dozing off, Lily and Remus talked in hushed voices, seeming to hit it off and then Sirius and James, who wanted to joke with each other but, were forced to not because of Severus.

Finally, the trail lurched to a stop and they shuffled out, the four boys hanging together and then Lily and Severus rushing off together.

"Firs' years follo' meh!" Called a voice.

"Lets go boys!" Exclaimed James as they headed over.

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!_

_-Puppy_


End file.
